Dreams
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: Being Rewritten
1. Naruto

**Author's note:** Hi people! I'm back to writting, and since I won't update The Hatred Within_(yet...),_ I'll be writting this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Dreams**

Chapter One: Naruto

_(MIDI of Hikari from Kingdom of Hearts plays in the atmosphere)_

On top of the Hokage tower, bathed in moonlight was milky white skinned girl with long silky cerulean hair that came down her back, her long bangs caressing her face by the light night breeze. She was gazing down at Konoha.

**The girl's POV:**

_"Beautiful sleeping Konoha... _

_Everyone sleeps,_

_And dreams... Right?_

_That's what I thought._

_I still think that too._

_But what are my fellow shinobi dreaming?_

_I guess I can use this power to enter their dream world _

_As I have already entered more..._

_As I enter towards their minds,_

(Switches to: MIDI of Find Your Way Of FF8)

_I fall to this ancient reverie...___

_'Stars shining brightly_

_Right above me..._

_And black sky _

_So dark and high..._

_Angel of Kami and Demon of Shaitan_

(a/n:Devil, Dark one or whatever in some language I can't remember...)

_Give me the power to reign this night belonging:_

_To Uzumaki Naruto"_

I closed my light green eyes and jumped down the Hokage tower.

* * *

_(Naruto's Apartment)_

As a sleeping Naruto stirred in his bed while a soft lavender colored sway of sparkles circled him and as it came it left the messy apartment.

_(Naruto's Dream)_

Naruto was in a colorful space of heaven.

He was laying in a golden colored cloud surrounded by plates of ramen.

"This is Paradise!!" Naruto said slurping down Ramen

The surroundings we're maid of fluffy light purple, orange, pink, yellow, baby blue, and light green clouds with pictures of Sakura and Hinata. There was Ramen plates floating in the air and pictures of Sasuke being beaten by Naruto were always popping now and then.

**The girl's POV:**

Naruto was slurping down another plate of Ramen when suddenly, I appeared on a cloud. My flowing hair and bangs moving as a light breeze swayed my hair.

"What the-- Who are you?" Naruto said dropping his bowl.

The bowl instead of breaking, it refilled itself and floated in the air with the rest of the bowls.

_Cool! Wait, get on track!_

My light blue tank top and black capris were tight to my skin because of the humidity in here. My black and blue sash that was holding my waist was slipping and I adjusted it on my side.

"It's irrelevant, but since you want to know, I am Kyoko."

I jumped down from cloud to cloud nearer to Naruto.

"Nani? What you doing here?"

I went close to Naruto and touched his forehead where his forehead protector was supposed to be.

"I don't need to talk to you. I need to talk to the Kyuubi."

"Huh?!"

Then for Naruto, everything went black. The beautiful atmosphere turned to a black and red abyss.

I walked through the abyss looking around.

Then out of nowhere appeared a young man, about 20 years of age, with short spiky light amber hair. His hands were cuffed in some kind of chains and had a light frown on his face.

"Who are you and why are you here, human?"

_Human!?! Have you seen yourself in the mirror fox?_

(_a/n: Yes, I am making the Kyuubi a guy)_

I still shivered under his red colored cold eyes, and bowed.

"Lord Demon Kyuubi, I am Kyoko, I am here to ask permission to h-have an a-audience with y-you." I said still bowed

The Kyuubi just stared at me and sighed.

"You may," The Kyuubi said, "Not like you can't."

I lifted my head and asked, "Lord Kyuubi, I wan't access to this child's memory."

The Kyuubi seemed interested.

"I n-need i-information on the sealment of--," I couldn't say the rest, but continued, "Yourself."

"Certainly not," The Kyuubi looked at me in the eye. This gave me goosebumps.

"I will not give information to shinobi on my sealment. Anyways its not like I can give it to you. The child known as Uzumaki Naruto is the one with the access."

"Yes, Lord Kyuubi," I said disappearing into the abyss.

Soon, I was back at Naruto's fancy dreamland but drasticly changed to a nice room of a billionaire with a big Flat TV that had-- Naruto?

"Uzumaki- san?" I said

"Shh... This is the best part. Come, sit with me." Naruto whispered patting the place on the sofa next to him.

I sat at the sofa and watched the screen. On the TV was Naruto saving the village of some kind of demon. The fight was amazing. At the end it showed how The 5th Hokage gave Naruto... A HEAD DRESS? She was naming him Hokage! Then the village people weren't glaring at him. Instead they were acknowledging him with respect.

I couldn't believe my eyes and turned to see Naruto who had teary eyes.

"I will always believe in that dream..." he said

Then it finished like if it was a movie and then on came a commercial.

It was a blue scenerio with Sasukes all over the place. Over the Sasukes was written:

"Want to get rid of Sasuke? TRAIN!!!"

Then came a little voice of Inner Sakura: "Hell Yeah!"

The message was in BIG **Bold** letters.

_Wow his guy has some determination and dream..._

Naruto turned to me.

"I know what you want, its in the orange cabinet."

"Arigatou, Uzumaki- san," I said

While I looked on what looked like 'folders' Naruto asked, "You and the Kyuubi know eachother? And why do you want those records?"

"I had not met Lord Kyuubi till today and I need those records to learn a jutsu The 4th used apart from the seal jutsu he used."

"Okay, and, call me Naruto. Its not like I am 20 or something like that. I am 14."

"Okay, Naruto..."

I finally found what I wanted and was about to leave but stopped and said, "Arigatou Naruto- san, and, I believe you can be The Hokage one day."

Naruto whipped his head back towards me but I had already disappeared.

* * *

_(On top of the Hokage Tower)_

**Kyoko's POV:**

I sat on the tower and looked at what I had in my hands.

"Time topay Kakashi- kun a visit!"

And with that I left the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Tsunade's House)

Tsunade woke up.

_'That chakra...No, no, it can't be her. She's-- dead.'_

* * *

So what do you think? I tried to make Kyoko normal. Pls tell i made a good job on not making her a mary sue. And sorry for the oocness. Pls no flames. But i do accept constructive criticism. and most of the story will be on Kyoko's POV, and will be about how she probes inside the dreams of the characters. 


	2. Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto 

**Author's Note:**

I've changed some stuff:

Kyoko's hair is wavy light blue and it goes down her back

Okay the deal on the jutsu: she needs to know what it is, not learn. How could _anyone_ do _that_?

The Power she has to look into dreams was the what inspired the plot. The story is supposed to be the dreams of characters and how she looks into them.

Kyoko: 23yrs, outgoing and has that power.

(But hey, Kakashi is a Jounin and has the sharingan.)

Hinata being in his dreams... the naruhina fics are going up my mind, sorry...

And about the Kyuubi being human... Sorry! I think Naruto and Kyuubi are linked so... what about if the Kyuubi had dreams?(Quite impossible, but, what if?) But anyways... Sorry for making Kyuubi human.

And the thing about Kyoko being dead will explain itself in this chapter

****

**Dreams**

_'That chakra...No, no, it can't be her. She's-- dead.'_

Chapter two: Kakashi

_(With Kyoko)(Kyoko POV)_

I was jumping from roof to roof. By the Hyuuga Mansion and-- AN abandoned Uchiha mansion?

_What happened? What happened to the clan? Itachi- san? Young Sasuke? Where are they?_

_I swear I will find you and know what happened here._

_But now to my task:_

_"Singing the ancient spell_

_trying to find my friend._

_Dear, oh dear,_

_I so want to see him again._

_So much has passed,_

_6 or 8 years?_

_I want to see you soon, my beloved best friend._

_Moon so bright _

_and stars ever so dazed _

_above me. (Sigh)_

_Angel of Kami and Demon of Shaitan_

_Grant me this wish to reign in Hatake Kakashi's night._

I stood infront of Kakashi's house.

_How much has passed since I last came? _

I once again gazed at the one floor apartment and dissapeared.

* * *

_(In Kakashi's Dream)_

Alot of naked women were around a nose- bleeding Kakashi... NOT!!!!

Today Kakashi was having a nightmare.

_Kakashi was in a dark forest. He was running away from a voice. A hoarse deep voice that kept saying: "You should have stopped her! You could have saved her!"_

_Kakashi kept running. He had tried jutsus and scrolls but nothing would help him escape that voice._

_That Voice._

_The Voice of Guilt._

_The Voice of Regret._

_"Why? Why did you have to leave?"_

_His mind still remember that, really stupid thing she had done that day. She had tried to save him from 3 shinobi. With a chidori in a really weakened state. _

_They were both in a forest, in a really foggy forest, a really wet and foggy forest. They had just defeated 5 shinobi from the Mist that had tried to attack them. But didn't notice they were accompanied. Both in a weakened state, wouldn't even keep up with a Naruto and Sasuke together, were trapped but then, she gained some force and attacked with all she had and died in his arms with a smile. Since she was dead, he tried to hide her body and come back for her when he beated the crap out of those shinobi. He actually did beat them. Barely, but did it for her sake. But when he returned he didn't find her. She wasn't anywhere near. _

_Why? Why didn't I stop you? WHY did you die?!_

_He then remembered that day he had met her._

_It was a rainy day and 18-year old Kakashi was inside the Hokage Tower beside the 3rd Hokage. Currently the room was filled with Jounin and Anbus disscusing about some mission and entries for the Chunin exams._

_'Another boring day...'_

_Then out of the crowd two Anbus were carrying an unconscious cerulean haired lad. They were soaked from the rain._

_'Huh?'_

_"Hokage- sama, we found her in the forest. She has the Konoha symbol on her left arm." One of the Anbus said. His mask was a kind of Wolf._

_The Hokage recognized her._

_"She's- she's Kyoko..."_

_"Kyoko?"_

_Some of the Jounin's heads turned to the two Anbus and Kyoko._

_Kakashi saw her face now. She was really pale and for the looks of it, she had fought some shinobi._

_Kakashi knew Kyoko. Not personally but most Jounins and Anbus talked about her._

_'What could have happened to her?'_

_"Kakashi. Take the Kyoko to the Hospital." The Hokage told Kakashi._

_"Hai, Hokage- sama," Kakashi said taking the girl from the two Anbus and disappeared to the Hospital in a 'poof!'_

_Kakashi took her to the Hospital where she had awaken and almost slapped him for some unknown reason. _

_In the Hospital, Kakashi was asked if he could stay with her for some moments. So he did. He asked her questions and she answered and apologized for almost slapping him there. After She was able to leave she asked Kakashi if he would like to train with her some time. He accepted. From then since they became friends, they were mostly sent to missions together. They were really powerful together. And always completed the missions._

_Hatake Kakashi had never, never had interest in women. But, maybe he had put alot of attention to his comrade. And now, she ws gone... His team were his comrades, pupils, friends._

_But now..._

_He was running away from a voice in his mind._

_That voice kept him awake some nights before._

_Then Kakashi tried wth all his will to stop the nightmare. The only thing that happened was that the voice and the forest disappeared. Then a dark abyss of nothing surrounded him._

_Then pictures of his friends, team, and Kyoko appeared._

_So Kakashi was able to relax, somehow, and laid there in the abyss. _

In that instant I appeared. I thought I would see a lot of bright colors and Icha Icha Paradise books all over.

Instead it was a dark abyss with pictures in frames. I was a really high place for I was still falling since at least, 5 minutes ago. I was looking at all the pictures. Some where Pictures some where memories.

But then there was a frame that I recognized. It was not a picture but a memory of--

The day I was separated from him.

I felt tears coming... I couldn't stop them... It was like I had never cried before -Well except from the time of the cake thing- SO as I fell through the dark abyss of pictures, memories, and dreams I cried. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

If Fate was playing sick jokes on us, this was the worst one.

_If I fall who will catch me if its not you?_

I cried and cried till something caught me. I turned and cried some more.

Then something poked me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

I screamed.

He screamed.

We all screamed.

And I fell down.

He looked at me and I looked at him. Then he gave me his hand and left.

"Wait!!"

"What?" was hs irritated response.

I looked at him.

_How can he?!_

"Great Sharingan Kakashi doesn't have the courage to look at an old comrade?" I said mockingly

"You are not my comrade, you are an illusion like the others."

_He is so gonna get killed!_

"How can I 'prove' its me?"

"You can't do anything... And, Kyoko never invaded my dreams before." and he turned to look at me. He had that bored, blank look.

_You are soooo busted!!_

So I went up to him and slapped him.

"You're impossible!!!" So I turned and walked off.

I was crying again.

Kakashi touched his cheek. Then looked at me.

_'The same cheek that--'_

I was at the borders of Kakashi's mind.

_Kakashi... My comrade, my best friend..._

"(Sigh) Well, If you need to see me, I will be around Konoha. Sweet Dreams...Kakashi- kun..."

And with that Kakashi woke up to another Thursday morning.

* * *

Was that better? please tell me and if i still have flaws tell me right away. Thanx iluvsasuke for reviewing! And thanks to Terra Seruba for pointing out Sueish stuff for me. Thanx alot!!! Remember to Review!!! 


	3. A Day with Naruto and Problems with Kaka...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own own Naruto

**Dreams**

_'Kakashi... My comrade, my best friend...'_

"(Sigh) Well, If you need to see me, I will be around Konoha. Sweet Dreams...Kakashi- kun..."

Chapter Three: A Day with Naruto and Problems with Kakashi

_(Kakashi's Apartment)_

Kakashi woke up with a thin sheet of sweat on his upper body. (He sleeps with only pants 0,0). Kakashi sighed and looked around his room.

His closet, as messy as ever, next to his closet is the door to his restroom, next to the door is a shelf full of Icha Icha Paradise books, below the shelf was his desk, piled with some scrolls and papers, and besides the desk was the door that lead to the hallway.

Kakashi then turned to his little desk beside his bed, where his mask, headband, and note—

_'Note?'_

"What the--" Kakashi opened the note and recognized the handwriting.

_'Kyoko…'_

Kakashi started to read the note. It said:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Maybe this will prove I am still alive. I will be around Konoha with Naruto-kun. And maybe we can see each other again. I missed you a bunch!_

_Hope you forgive me for intruding in your dream._

_Your Friend, _

_Kyoko_

Kakashi sighed and closed the note.

* * *

_(10:00AM Naruto's Department)(Kyoko's POV)_

Naruto woke up by a sound that sounded like clanging of pots. Naruto took a kunai out of no where and stood up from bed. He walked up to the kitchen and saw a young woman with long blue hair looking into his cupboard.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled

I turned to see Naruto and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Hey, Naruto-kun… I was just trying to find some food for you but, I can't find anything and the milk is already beginning to rot--"

"Hey! You're Kyoko, the girl from my dream!" Naruto said pointing at me.

I widened my eyes and said,"Why, yes, Naruto- kun, I am."

"What ya doing here?" I fell (anime style)

"Um, I was just trying to make breakfast… But, since you ran out of Ramen… Would you want to come and eat Ramen with me?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Said that, Naruto left to his room and changed to his orange attire.

I sighed. _Who looks after Naruto?_ For the looks of this place, I can surely say no one does.

_Poor Naruto…_

Naruto and I came out of his apartment and headed towards The Ichiraku. When we got there we sat down and ordered our Ramen. After a while Naruto asked a question I really didn't expect.

"Kyoko-san, why were you in my apartment?"

"Uh—Well, I needed those records, and when I came out of your dream, it was really early and I was really sleepy so I slept there—Hehehe, sorry Naruto- kun," I said really fast

Naruto kind of looked at me weird but still said, "Okay!" as he slurped down his Ramen.

_Phew! I almost thought he was gonna ask more questions…_

SO after we finished our Ramen, I paid, we left to the park.

The silence was kind of awkward so I broke the silence.

"Naruto- kun, didn't you have to train today?"

"Naw today was our day off."

"Our?" I asked

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's, Sasuke-teme's, Kakashi-sensei's and mine."

I flinched when I heard Sasuke's and Kakashi's names.

Apparently, Naruto noticed and asked me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just--"

_Should I tell him I was Kakashi's and Sasuke's friend?_

"Naw, it nothing Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked at me for a while with that _'I-am-not-buying-that-lame-excuse-so-tell-me-the-truth'_ look.

"Okay, I had met Kakashi and Sasuke some years back." I said truthfully.

"You did?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh!" Naruto said

Our conversation lasted some time and we headed back to Naruto's apartment. Along the way we bumped to some friends of Naruto's, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

When we got there I asked Naruto if he needed help to yell my name and I will be there.

Naruto said an 'okay, but I won't be needing it because I am really strong!' and I left towards the market place in Konoha.

Even if it was the last thing I do, I will teach Naruto to go shopping for more than just Ramen.

So I went through the little shops and got some fruit and vegetables and 2 or 4 ramen cups.

I was heading back to Naruto's apartment and halted half the way.

"Shimatta! I forgot the milk!" I said to myself.

So I went back to the market place and into a little shop to get the milk.

As I was walking back I passed a Magazine stand. I remembered how Kakashi always went inside Magazine stands.

"(Sigh)"

I glanced at the magazine stand again.

Well, I better return.

But as I was turning I bumped into someone but before I thought I would fall someone wrapped their arms around my waist and saved me and the groceries. A shinobi reflex.

When I opened my eyes I saw who I less expected.

_Kakashi_

"Kakashi?"

"Kyoko?"

My cheeks were turning red, I just knew it.

"Kyoko… I—I'm sorry…"

_Did he just say sorry?_

Kakashi unwrapped his arms that were at my waist and looked down at me.

"Come with me." He told me

I just followed him until we were on a path to the forest.

A train of thoughts rushed through my mind.

_Does he hate me now? How did he find me? Did he bump on me by a coincidence or was it Fate? Shimatta! Why was I captured by the Mist? Why does it hurt? Why—_

My thoughts were stopped by Kakashi who cleared his throat and asked me the one question that just ripped me apart.

"Why aren't you dead?"

I held my tears and covered them with a face of anger.

"I can't believe that's the only question you can think of!"

Kakashi just kept looking at me like if I was some kind of ghost.

"Well, we all think you are dead and I need an explanation for leaving us."

"Us?"

"For part you left Naruto as a 5-year old and erased his memory of you, you left Konoha, and left me in the middle of an attack, me thinking you were dead."

"Well you have some of that wrong, Mr. I-know-everything-about-why-I-left! Number 1: I did leave Naruto and erased his memory, but in charge of Iruka-san! Number 2: I did leave Konoha; I just couldn't come back… And number 3: I did not leave you! I was- I was- captured…"

Now Kakashi's only visible was really round.

"I just- I just was too weak to escape them and you knew how weak I was."

Now my tears were running freely down my pale face. My sharp green eyes, now softened and red were looking at a really saddened Kakashi. His shoulders were now drooping down and I could tell he was frowning.

My head was screaming at me for being pathetic. It was screaming why I had come back if the person I was looking for just didn't understand…

I wiped my tears but more tears came. I collected myself and looked at Kakashi in the eye.

"You once told me if I ever needed you to shout your name… every night in that rotting cell, I shouted but you never came… Sniffle Right now, I will try to live in Konoha again."

I once again wiped my tears, I turned on my heel, and before I walked of I told him,

"If you ever (sniffle) need me, just shout (sniffle) my name." And I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was about 7:30PM (time flies, ne?) when I returned to Naruto's house. Naruto wasn't in there but the door was open so I fixed his fridge and his kitchen and left him a note.

* * *

_(Hokage Tower)_

Soon the beautiful blue skies turned dark purple and black, and beautiful sparkling stars were scattered all over the sky.

I sighed. I was thinking of Kakashi, again. It was impossible to not think of him…

I sighed… Again. But, today I couldn't think about him. I need to find Sasuke-kun.

* * *

this chappie okay? Remember I accept constructive criticism and will try to improve my story. Review PLEASE!! 


	4. Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Author's Note:** I made some slight changes on The last chapters it doesn't matter if you read it it really doesn't change the chapter. and Sasuke may be a little OOC

**Dreams**

"You once told me if I ever needed you, to shout your name… every night in that rotting cell, I shouted but you never came…"

**Chapter Four: Sasuke**

_(Rooftop near outskirts of Konoha)_

I was looking at the old Uchiha Mansion at the outsides of Konoha.

The sky almost looked sad, now that some clouds had hovered over Konoha.

I sighed... again.

Anyways, I was walking around the forest when I heard some sounds.

_Huff_

_Puff_

_Swish_

_Pant_

Someone was training.

I am not the kind of person to be nosy, but whoever was training, had really strong chakra.

So I got nearer and nearer to the chakra.

Soon I was really close and I watched as a raven haired boy waas training.

_Sasuke _

"Sasuke- kun..."

I couldn't control myself.

Sasuke stopped training and looked at me. His eyes widen.

"K-kyoko- san?"

Our bodies were just slightly visible. Only the moonlight shining on us.

"Sasuke- kun, you still have a silly face." I chuckled

I could hear Sasuke chuckle slightly too.

But after a slight second his face saddened and he looked straight at me.

"What happened? Kakashi came back... alone that day..."

My slightly shown face saddened and I told again my very sad story.

_(Flashback)_

It was a really nice day. Actually it was almost perfect.

I was with _him_, my comrade, my friend, the man I loved.

We were just returning to Konoha from escorting a businessman to the Hidden Cloud. With no complicatons. Yes the the walk was quiet but right there, that moment, at that time, nothing matter.

Both had eachother, and nothing mattered.

But-

Walking through a road from The Hidden Mist--Everything went dark.

Apparently a jutsu.

We both got into fighting stances. Both awaiting what kind of shinobi wanted to attack us.

Finally three shinobi came out of the darkness and attacked.

They were really powerful. They had all had a forehead protector, with a scratch in the middle of the Mist's symbol.

We had finished of the three with a little difficulty.

We were injured. Really injured.

Kakashi had a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and at leats two broken ribs. I had a broken arm, really bad sprains, and almost fading from blood loss from a deep gash on my side. We were both cut and bruised and never imagined more shinobi would come.

And definitely not five.

I was desparete. I wanted to save Kakashi.

I gathered all the chakra I had left. Not much but enough to make my Chidori.

I took a step towards them, my hair billowing with the strength of the chidori.

I lifted my hand up, filling the chidori with all that I had.

I went through two of them and then everything went black.

After a while, I recovered consciousness. I was under a tree. I tried to stand but a kunai dashed nextto my face into the tree.

A Mist shinobi had escaped from our attacks and escaped, I assumed.

I tried to get up but my body refused. I was so depleted from chakra.

The shinobi looked at me and gave me a frown.

He looked at me and said, "Maybe you' ll be of use to the Leader. He needs Information."

I widened my eyes and tried to move, yell, _anything_! But before I could do anything he came closed to me and whispered,

"Sleep."

Then, my world shattered.

_(End Flashback)_

My bangs covered my eyes. The air carresing my face.

I could clearly see Sasuke shift in the darkness.

"But, I am back. And I am alive. For now, thats all that matters."

"But, Kyoko- san, have you told Kakashi? He--"

"Yes. I have let him know of my prescense. Sasuke- kun, I have a question for you before I leave."

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the ground and looked at me.

"What has happened to Itachi- kun?"

Sasuke's face darkened. He looked at me venemously.

"He has betraded us. He has killed the clan and has become part of the Akatsuki."

"What?!"

My mind was racing.

_What the hell is Sasuke talking about! Itachi- kun was really nice! And he was my friend. How could he! He couldn't could do it! Could he? NO! I can't make myself to believe that! No, no, nooooo..._

I looked at him in the eyes.

I saw how serious he was. But it--it didn't make sense. It couldn't.

_Why Itachi- kun? Why did you murder your family?_

I looked at Sasuke again.

"Well then Sasuke, we shall meet again, some day, sometime now."

* * *

Well what do ya think?

If anyone is reading this, anyways...

Review please.


	5. A Night In My World

**Disclaimer:** I don't ownNaruto  
  
**Author's note:** Hey people! Thanx for the reviews!!

**Dreams**

I saw how serious he was. But it--it didn't make sense. It couldn't.

_Why Itachi- kun? Why did you murder your family?_

**Chapter Five: A Night In My W****orld**

I sigh.

I had just come back from my conversation with Sasuke.

The beautiful moon still shining.

I wanted to rest.

So I walked of again, like every other day, to the little hill that overlooked Konoha.

I let myself drop on the grass.

The grass seemed comfortable tonight.

I laid my head on the ground.

Yes. I really loved this place.

It was peaceful.

And quiet.

I tried to remember and look over at what I have done, seen, and talked since I arrived at Konoha.

Naruto's dream, _his_ dream, my day with Naruto, the talk with Sasuke, and-- and what _he_ told me...

I wanted to cry.

_Isn't he happy that I am alive? Isn't he happy that I am back?_

Before I noticed, I was crying.

I placed my right hand over my heart.

My poor heart had suffered so much.

_Why Kakashi? Why? I love you so much- that it hurts..._

I continued to sob until I felt a chakra.

I dried my tears.

Only two people knew about this place.

_(Flashback)_

We were in the forest training.

I liked to train with him. Even if I would always lose while sparring with him. He would always smile at me, and tell me some day I would be strong enought to catch up to him.

One time, after training, the sky went dark on us.

It was pitch black in the forest. We were walking a little blindly but came out of the forest. Not to Konoha, but to a little hill overlooking Konoha.

It was pretty. It showed almost all of Konoha and the sky, full of stars.

I sighed. It was a really pretty view. I went a little higher,and looked at Konoha.

"Ne, don't you think its beautiful?"

He was right behind me. Looking into the distance.

"Yes, but I think you are more." He whispered in my ear.

A shiver went down my spine.

He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned into my blue hair.

I snuggled in his chest.

He sighed.

"Ne, what's in your mind?" I asked him

"How beautiful you are and how would it feel if I did something."

I turned to face him.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously

"This.." He said as he leaned down and gave me a short, but sweet kiss.

I was blushing madly.

He chuckled at my action, and told me, "This will be our place never forget it."

And he leaned to give me another kiss and then 'POOF!-ed' leaving me there thinking I was the luckiest 16-year old in the whole world!

_(End Flashback)_

The only people that knew this place where--

Me and _him_.

I looked around and looked for anyone that might have been spying on me.

Then, right about 6 feet before me was who I was thinking about.

_Kakashi_

* * *

Ne, what do ya think? 


End file.
